Si no puedo tenerte
by Lady Laurelin 94
Summary: A un día de casarse con Mai, Trunks decide encontrarse con Marron... en un intento de sanar viejas heridas, recuperar una amistad casi perdida. Y, quizás... confesar por última vez sus sentimientos hacia ella. Historia participante en el concurso "Escribimos una historia para contar", de la página "Trunks y Marron Fanfics".


Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama, creador de este increíble anime. Esta historia participa en el concurso _Escribimos una historia para contar_ , organizado por la página _Trunks y Marron Fanfics_.

Ambiente: Puente.

Objeto: Vela.

* * *

 **SI NO PUEDO TENERTE…**

El choque de las copas daba inicio a la celebración más esperada del año… y no era para menos. Después de todo: ¿qué multimillonario abandonaba su soltería, para entregarse a los lazos del matrimonio? El anuncio de aquella noticia fue inesperada; y desde aquel día, sus amigos se habían esforzado en regalarle la mejor fiesta que pudiera recordar. Así, en la terraza del hotel más lujoso de la Capital del Oeste, Trunks era recibido con inmensas ovaciones de felicidad.

No sabía qué responder, lo habían tomado por sorpresa, pero agradecía mucho el haber heredado los genes de su padre: aquella circunspección con la que sorteaba tantas situaciones, sin perder la diplomacia típica de los Brief.

¡Cuántas personas! Apenas veinte empleados de la empresa y en su gran mayoría, caras desconocidas que aseguraba haber visto por única vez. Haciendo gala de su sonrisa, Trunks cruzaba el gentío y posaba su mirada en cada uno, en una aparente búsqueda sin sentido. Respondía cortés cada saludo. No podía negarlo: estaba contento con aquel detalle en el hotel, pero su mente estaba en otra parte. Le costaba concentrarse, se sentía asfixiado… y aprovechó el ruido de la banda de música para escabullirse hacia un ventanal.

Desde su posición, podía ver las estrellas del cielo: luceros que apenas llamaba la atención de los invitados, excepto a los más sensibles y una que otra pareja que las usaría de excusa para disfrutar una larga noche en las habitaciones. La luna se había alzado en su punto máximo, bañando la ciudad más poderosa de la Tierra. Trunks suspiró: ¿así de extraño se sentía el día previo a una boda?

El vibrar de su teléfono lo sacó de sus pensamientos, viendo al instante la notificación de un mensaje.

 _Pronto será medianoche, trataré de dormir._

 _Sólo quiero darte las gracias, por todo._

 _Eres el mejor hombre que he conocido._

 _Nos vemos en casa. Te amo…_

Mai. Su futura esposa. La mujer que había iluminado su corazón… por segunda vez. El joven empresario no pudo evitar un nuevo suspiro, mirando a sus invitados disfrutar la fiesta por él. ¿Desde cuándo se sentía tan nostálgico? ¿No había pasado el tiempo suficiente… para _olvidar_?

—¡Trunks! —una voz muy conocida lo distrajo— Pensé que no te encontraría.

—Podías captar mi ki, Goten —sonrió con obviedad.

—Aquí no se puede, hay mucha gente —se apoyó en la pared, a su costado—. Creí que estabas en la barra.

—Necesitaba aire.

—Vamos, no seas tan reservado. ¡Diviértete un poco! —bromeó—. Si es por las bebidas, ya pedí que sólo nos dieran agua.

—No es eso —lo interrumpió.

Goten frunció el ceño, intentando descifrar el misterio tras la mirada esquiva de su mejor amigo. Hasta donde sabía, todo marchaba a la perfección: nadie había iniciado peleas ni mucho menos desafiado al dueño de la celebración.

—¿A cuántos invitaste?

—Sólo a nuestros amigos —el saiyajin de cabello negro se encogió de hombros, con una sonrisa—. Yamcha trajo algunas chicas y los demás se incluyeron solos.

—Creo que ya tienes trabajo para este verano.

—¿Trabajo? ¡No, cuesta mucho hacer estas cosas!

—Considéralo un inicio.

—Quién sabe… —Goten sacudió ligeramente la cabeza— ¡ah, por cierto! También hay una sorpresa para Mai.

—A ella no le gustan las despedidas de soltero.

—¿Cómo crees, Trunks? Bura planeaba algo diferente. Lástima que Marron no podrá ayudarlas —mencionó, llamando la atención de su amigo—: dijo que estaba indispuesta.

—Ya veo…

Sin que Goten se diera cuenta, una de las bailarinas aprovechó en tomar su brazo y jalarlo a la pista de baile, sin que éste opusiera resistencia, dejando a Trunks junto al ventanal. Una brisa fría movió sus cabellos, mientras veía su reloj de mano. Si mal no calculaba, estaba a quince minutos de su próximo destino.

Con más confianza, se aproximó al balcón de la terraza, dando una última mirada a la fiesta. Esperaba que Goten lo perdonara esta vez.

[…]

Conforme pasaban los minutos, los autos bajaban en cantidad, dejando la metrópoli sumida en el reposo y un incómodo silencio.

Marron miró la hora en su teléfono: eran las 12:10 a.m. Giraba su taza de café a la luz de una vela roja, mientras se reprochaba en silencio todas sus acciones en el día, desde su ausencia en la fiesta de Mai hasta su llegada al último restaurante abierto a medianoche.

 _No debería estar aquí._

 _Se arrepintió, era de esperarse._

 _Esto se llama "traición"._

 _Vuelve, Marron. Ahora, mientras puedas…_

—Disculpa la demora.

La profunda voz de Trunks hizo elevar su cabeza y cruzaron sin querer las miradas, en tanto un leve rubor coloreaba sus mejillas, como todas las veces que se encontraban. _¡Condenado saiyajin! ¿Por qué siempre causaba ese efecto en ella?_

—Trunks —se incorporó por inercia.

—No te levantes, por favor —la detuvo, instándola a ocupar su asiento de nuevo—. Calculé mal el tiempo…

—Me imagino. Las despedidas de soltero duran bastante.

—Estás muy enterada —se sentó frente a ella, con una sonrisa pícara.

—Pues, eso parece.

Marron bajó la mirada, concentrada en la oscuridad del café ya frío, en contraste con la luz de la vela que iluminaba los ojos azules de Trunks. En silencio, por varios minutos. Ninguno sabía qué decir, o cómo continuar. Miles de preguntas rebotaban en sus mentes, llegando a la misma triste conclusión: _¿por qué estaban allí?_

—Menuda excusa —rompió el silencio—. La de estar indispuesta.

—Les hubiera dicho: "Voy a encontrarme con Trunks". Suena más creíble —replicó, sorprendiendo al empresario—. ¿Por qué me llamaste?

—Me voy a casar.

—Eso lo sé.

—Teníamos que hablar.

—¿Por qué justo ahora?

Trunks respiró hondo, sin perder ningún detalle de la muchacha, aunque incapaz de ocultar su incomodidad expresada en el tamborilear de sus dedos.

—Hemos sido amigos por años, Marron.

—Más que eso, Trunks.

—Sí… y lamento que las cosas hayan terminado mal.

—Esta charla es innecesaria —titubeó la joven rubia, disimulando el nudo en su garganta.

—Por favor, escúchame —Trunks se apresuró a tomar una de sus manos.

Una ligera corriente invisible estremeció a ambos. Sus ojos relucieron con la llama de la vela, cuya mecha menguaba de a pocos. Y tal como se habían unido en aquel contacto fugaz, sus manos se desligaron en un gesto de timidez y vergüenza compartida.

—Conocer a Mai fue una de las mejores cosas que me han pasado. Pese al poco tiempo que llevamos juntos, nos entendemos de muchas maneras. La amo y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con ella.

—No lo entiendo, Trunks: ¿por qué me dices esto?

—Tienes derecho a saberlo. Si así redimo lo que hice en el pasado…

—No te guardo rencor, si es lo que piensas —lo interrumpió.

—Lo mismo te digo. Cometimos deslices por igual —esquivó la mirada en la vela, cada vez más pequeña—. Lo nuestro también hubiera funcionado, Marron…

—Trunks…

—Descuida. No intento abrir heridas. Quiero dar un nuevo paso, sabiendo que pude arreglar las cosas. Detestaría perderte…

Confusión: ese fuerte sentimiento que se apoderaba tanto de su mente como su cuerpo. Marron buscaba algún argumento que no la hundiera más de lo que estaba, pero no lo halló. Juraba perderse en el iris azul de aquel muchacho. El amigo que había querido desde niña y al que le juró amor por primera vez. La persona que le había mostrado la cara del dolor y a quien también le profirió el mismo daño. Trunks: el hombre que intentaba recuperar su amistad.

—¿Mai no lo sabe? —masculló, avergonzada.

—No. Pero lo entendería.

—De todos modos. ¿Olvidas que soy su dama de honor? No tendré el valor de mirarla.

—No estamos haciendo nada malo.

—El estar aquí, lo es. Pudimos habernos visto en la tarde.

—¿Le temes a la oscuridad? –sonrió Trunks.

—Claro que no. Sólo… —Marron se bloqueó, algo ruborizada.

El saiyajin vio a la joven sumirse en el silencio, para luego escuchar un sollozo ahogado. Le estaba costando enfrentar la situación, le dolía… y sobre todo, le estaba preocupando. ¡Tres años! Trunks no supo explicar el retumbar de su corazón y el impulso de querer abrazarla… por última vez.

¿Por qué el destino distanció sus corazones? ¿Por qué habían cometido tantos errores? ¿Por qué… nada podía ser como antes?

—Lo lamento —Marron se limpió las lágrimas—, no debería actuar así. Mañana te casarás, no soy quien para arruinar tu felicidad.

—No lo estás haciendo —sentenció—. Perdóname, si jamás te traté como merecías.

—Espero que tú también —se armó de valor para contemplarlo—. Seré feliz, mientras tú lo seas.

—Igual yo —esbozó una mueca triste—. Nunca te olvidaré…

Tras varios minutos de silencio, el sonido de una campanilla los despertó de su trance, devolviéndolos a la realidad. La vela ya se había consumido y ambos seguían en sus asientos, sin percatarse de sus manos unidas nuevamente.

—Ven. Te llevaré a casa… —Trunks se levantó, ayudando a su ex novia.

Y tal como habían llegado, los amigos furtivos salieron de aquel restaurante a punto de cerrar. La madrugada se mostraba benevolente para ambos, la brisa agitaba sus cabellos por la velocidad del auto de Trunks. Los minutos pasaban impasibles y Marron frunció el ceño: su casa se ubicaba en la zona periférica, pasando un puente no muy transitado en altas horas de la noche. Quería evitar que sus padres la vieran llegar con él, temía algún comentario de su encuentro, estaba tan nerviosa…

—Detente.

Trunks oyó la orden y frenó a mitad del puente con tranquilidad. No podía evitar mirarla con intriga: ¿por qué le había pedido semejante cosa?

—Aún no llegamos.

—Quizás me vean contigo —pronunció con toda la calma posible—. Es lo mejor.

—Entiendo…

El joven bajó la mirada y escuchó el pestillo de seguridad abrirse, atento a la bajada de Marron. Un leve temblor agitó sus manos, pero intentó disimularlo, elevando la mirada al oírla hablar.

—¿No hagas esperar a Mai, sí?

—De acuerdo. ¿Estarás bien?

—Claro que sí —sonrió apenas—. ¿Soy la hija de dos luchadores, lo olvidas?

—Cuídate… —se despidió Trunks, desde el asiento de su auto.

Marron recibió el gesto con una mezcla de candor y tristeza, para luego seguir su camino. Sus pasos eran ligeros, aumentaba su rapidez. Ahora sí sentía frío. Ya percibía el peso de la soledad. Las lágrimas rebeldes resbalaron por sus mejillas, en un intento de liberar todas sus emociones. Porque no podía evitarlo: era una daga en su corazón. Después de muchos años de distancia, todavía amaba a Trunks.

Y estaba segura… que tampoco lo olvidaría.

 _¿Tenía que acabar así?_

 _Debí hacerlo…_

 _Lo hubiera abrazado, una última vez…_

—¡Marron!

El eco de su nombre resonó en el puente, haciéndola girar. Lo veía correr hacia ella. ¡Lucía desesperado!

—¿Trunks, qué…?

Las palabras jamás salieron. En un violento beso, Trunks atrapó a Marron y concretó aquel abrazo que anhelaba tanto como ella. La luz de la luna brillaba en todo su esplendor, dibujando la sombra de dos amantes a mitad del puente, que se entregaban a un casto, pasional y último adiós…

[…]

Corporación Cápsula estaba más activa que nunca. La infinidad de mozos y servidores de catering iban y venían por los pasillos, llevando todos los adornos necesarios para la boda del magnánimo Trunks Brief y su afortunada novia Mai… que bajaba por las escaleras, rumbo al primer piso.

—¡Mai! ¡Qué hermosa te ves, cuñada! —expresó Bura, tan alegre como su madre.

—Muchas gracias —se ruborizó—. ¿Están listas, chicas?

—Sí —dijeron Marron y Pan a la vez, llevando un vestido amarillo pastel.

—Bien. Ahora, como lo ensayamos: Mai irá adelante, mientras Marron estará detrás de ella, y luego sigue Pan.

—¿Por qué yo estoy al final? –la joven Son replicó con un puchero.

—Ya no te quejes, deslumbra al público —Bura acarició sus mejillas con melosa amistad, incomodando a Pan.

—Bueno…

—Tranquila, Pan. Todo saldrá bien —alentó Marron.

—Lo que quiero es quitarme el vestido, está apretado… —se movió un poco, para luego fijarse en su amiga— ¿por cierto, qué tienes en el hombro?

—¿Eh? —Marron se miró la zona indicada, cubriéndola al instante— ¡No es nada!

—Parece una herida.

—Te dije que lo olvidaras, Pan… ¡ya van a avanzar! —señaló.

La novia y las damas de honor desfilaron por el lugar indicado, hasta llegar a la zona adecuada como el altar, dentro del inmenso jardín de la Corporación. Todos sonreían, el flash de las cámaras brillaba por todos lados… y al posicionarse en sus lugares, Trunks y Marron cruzaron miradas furtivas por última vez.

El rezo de Dende comenzaba. Trunks y Mai no dejaban de mirarse, esbozando sonrisas de felicidad. Y Marron atestiguaba la alianza con evidente emoción, mientras luchaba por cubrir la pequeña mordida en su hombro. No se quedaría con su primer amor, pero almacenaría el recuerdo de su última entrega en un hotel no muy lejano al puente donde se detuvieron.

Un secreto que ambos guardarían en sus corazones, como despedida.

* * *

 **N.A.:**

¡Buenas noches! ¡Aquí traigo mi primer fic de Trunks y Marron!

Me ha costado un poquito, ya que jamás había experimentado con esta pareja; y sumado a que me gusta mantener las parejas canon, me ha surgido una historia bien triste, con elementos que bien darían para el romance :'(

¡Espero que les guste, muchas gracias por este concurso y suerte para todos los participantes!


End file.
